One proposed vehicle comprises a generator having an engine and an alternator, a motor that outputs power to the rear wheels, and a battery that transmits electric power to and from the generator and the motor. In the proposed vehicle, the battery is charged or discharged according to the used SOC (state of charge) and accordingly a temperature rise of the battery is accelerated (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this vehicle, the battery is actively charged by the generator when the battery does not have an allowance in the used SOC, and the battery is actively discharged with the motor consuming electric power output from the battery while reducing electric power generated from the generator or with the generator consuming electric power output from the battery when the battery has the allowance in the used SOC.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-341633